


Coffee Shop Love

by StressedStark



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bruce acts like a dad, I Don't Even Know, I'll Probably Add More Characters Along The Way, M/M, They're not superheroes, Tony is Smitten
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-05-13 01:56:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StressedStark/pseuds/StressedStark
Summary: Stephen may be slightly interested in the handsome stranger who's always in the coffee shop at night. What happens when the interest seems mutual?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I don't know where this is going at all and this will actually be my first work on here but I love Ironstrange so I had to write this. I've just started to get invested in Stephen's character so please tell me if I'm writing him way out of character and give me tips on how to make it better. English isn't my first language so tell me if I've made any mistakes. I know this chapter is short but longer chapters are coming if people like the story :)

He walked into the coffee shop as he did every night, and as every night the mysterious man was sitting there. Stephen really questioned what the man was always doing here at this late hour, just staring forward with a blank stare, earphones in and a cup of coffee between his hands. He got his usual cup of coffee and sat down in his usual booth, not far from the mysterious man. There weren’t a lot of people around at 2am, which wasn’t too surprising honestly. He actually was surprised the coffee shop was open 24/7 but also really pleased to finally have a place where he felt at peace. The mysterious man, who was exceptionally handsome, was a nice bonus of course. He has seen the man here every night for a month already and kept getting more interested but he didn’t have the guts to talk to him yet, he didn’t want to disturb the peaceful aura around the man. He grabbed a book from his bag and settled into the comfy chair. He usually read informational books, about the human body, medicine etc. Since the car accident that practically destroyed his hands he couldn’t perform surgery anymore but that didn’t take away his love for it. So he relaxed, reading through a book about anatomy, taking a sips of his coffee and casually glancing at the man every once in a while. Sometimes he caught the man staring at him too, the man would sent a quick smile which was so small Stephen thought he was imagining it. 

Stephen was beginning to feel tired. He checked the time and saw it was 04.15am already. He had finished his coffee and had gotten a cup of tea. The man was still there, he had closed his eyes and was leaning into his hand. Stephen thought he was sleeping but the occasional tapping of his foot made him doubt that. He was wearing a thick leather jacket, some shirt that seemed to have a band’s logo on it and blue jeans. He had short brown hair, which looked incredibly fluffy, chocolate brown eyes, which were closed at the moment and a nice styled goatee. The man suddenly opened his eyes, staring right at him. Stephen quickly turned back to his book and felt his face grow slightly hotter. He slowly dared looking up at the man once again, who was now sitting there with a slight smirk, sending a quick wink to Stephen. He felt his face grow even hotter and quickly stared off again.  
Stephen continued his reading while the only thing on his mind was the beautiful man only a few tables away.

Stephen suddenly woke up, he glanced at his watch cursing at himself as he saw it was already 05:34am and realizing he fell asleep in a goddamn coffee shop. He suddenly noticed he felt really warm, and as he sat upright he noticed a jacket hanging around his shoulders, a jacket that wasn’t his. He looked around with a confused face, noticing the man was gone and there were only a few people around in suits probably getting their first coffee of the day. When his eyes fell upon his cup he saw there were some small words scrabbled onto it. It read ‘Gave you my jacket in case you got cold, see you tonight’. Stephen took the jacket off and realized it looked incredibly like the mysterious man’s jacket. He felt his heart flutter slightly at the man leaving his jacket for him, like he didn’t even know him and yet he made this gesture which seemed pretty big in Stephen’s eyes for some stranger. He got his stuff together and walked outside with a small smile on his face and the jacket on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This probably sucks 'n is too short but yeet, it'll get better. Well, I hope so aha.   
> Leave a comment if you want to :) Critisism, advice, your opinion idc I'll be happy with anything

Stephen arrived earlier than normal after going through his day with a certain handsome stranger on his mind. His face fell a little when noticing said stranger hadn’t arrived yet. He fell back into his usual booth and noticed the rain falling against the window. He sighed with relief for not having to go through that right now. He got his books out and went to get his usual coffee.

Every time the little bell by the door rang Stephen’s face shot up. He could barely even concentrate on his books, mind stuck on the fact that today would maybe be the first time he’d have actual contact with the handsome man.

Around 2am the man finally entered the small coffee shop looking like a drenched dog. Stephen hadn’t noticed the rain had only started to pour harder while he had been waiting. A slight feeling of panic rose up in his chest. What now? Was he going to make a fool of himself? Would the other not even like him? Would he just take his jacket and sit alone again? Stephen’s heart slightly skipped a beat when the man walked closer to him with a smirk on his face. “Looking good there, stranger.” Stephen felt at loss for words for a second but quickly composed himself and placed a smirk on his face as well. “I could say the same to you if you didn’t look like you brought the whole ocean with you right now.” A small chuckle escaped the other man’s lips. “I’m blaming you for that honestly, shouldn’t have given you my jacket. The name is Stark, Anthony Stark. People usually call me Tony.” “Well nice to meet you, Tony. My name’s Strange, Stephen Strange. And you shouldn’t blame me, it was your choice to leave me your jacket.” “Maybe, but it was you who fell asleep in the middle of a coffee shop.” “You could have just woke me up though.” Stephen’s smirk grew bigger knowing the man wouldn’t have a reply ready for that. Tony sighed with a small smile on his face. “I guess you got me there.” Tony, not having sat down yet, sat down in the chair across from Stephen. Stephen stood up and grabbed his empty cup. “Could I get you a drink? To repay you for the jacket.” “Just a black coffee for me, please.” Stephen quickly ordered and walked back with a black coffee and a chocolate muffin for them both. “Here, if you don’t like chocolate muffins more for me I guess.” Tony smiled slightly. “No, no, chocolate muffins are fine.”

Hours quickly passed by and before they knew it the clock had turned to 6am. Their conversation had been mainly getting to know each other, and of course lots of sarcastic remarks. Stephen placed his hands, which were slightly starting to hurt now, around his warm coffee cup in hopes of soothing the ache. He saw Tony’s eyes fall upon his hands, upon his scars. He saw a curious gaze in his eyes but felt relieved when he realized he wasn’t going to mention it. “Stephen, maybe it’s about time we get going? I don’t know what your plans are for the day, but it’s getting late.” Stephen softly hummed. “Yeah, probably. It’s not like I’ve got any plans but falling asleep in my own home seems like a better option than here, again.” He said with a slight smirk. “Hm, you’re probably right, even though I’m happy you realized that after doing it at least once, otherwise we’d still only be eye fucking each other right now.” “For Christ’s sake, Stark!” Tony just smirked at him. Stephen threw his jacket at Tony, which landed perfectly right on his head. “Here’s your jacket back.” Tony pulled the jacket off his head with a small pout on his face. “You can keep it, Strange. It looks better on you anyway.” Stephen rolled his eyes, knowing it was a lie. When Tony wore it, it gave of this cool bad boy vibe, the jacket being at least one size too big for him. It fitted tighter on Stephen and he probably looked like an idiot with it, but yet it still felt comfortable. So Stephen smiled a little when Tony threw the jacket back to him.   
“Thanks, Stark.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of events turns into an unexpected meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating for such a long time. I haven't had the time nor the inspiration. But here it is, chapter 3.
> 
> TW?: anxiety/panic attack

Tony walked into his apartment with a giddy smile on his face. “Bruce! Bruce! Guess what?” “What?” His slightly confused roommate said. “I finally talked with Stephen today!” Tony spoke with a proud look on his face. “Stephen?” “Yes, the guy from the coffee shop I kept talking about.”  
“Oh shit, really Tony? Was about time you did.” Tony sat down next to Bruce and began to tell him all about his conversations with Stephen, while a huge smile painted his face.  
Bruce felt great about seeing Tony this happy. It wasn’t a sight he saw very often lately.

Stephen walked into his apartment and went straight to his bed room. There he flopped down onto the bed, smiling from ear to ear. He was still wearing Tony’s jacket even though he was inside and it was warm enough. He unconsciously slipped his hands into the pockets and felt a small slip of paper. On it was a telephone number and a small scribble saying “call me ;)”. Stephen felt his heart skip a beat as he immediately reached for his phone, but a slightly panic inducing thought crossed his mind: ‘What if it wasn’t Tony’s number and it was from some random guy or girl Tony had flirted with. Stephen had noticed Tony’s flirty behavior and of course, how good looking he was. Why would Tony leave him his number? It didn’t make sense. He let his phone fall down on the bed as dark thoughts began to cloud his mind. After the accident, Stephen had become more insecure, especially about his hands, His forever scarred, shaking hands. His mind wandered off to past relationships, how egocentric and ignorant he had been. He felt disgusted by himself, felt disgusted by even thinking Tony had left his number for him. Tony deserved better, he didn’t know him that well yet but he could see in the man’s eyes that he had a big heart, and his face showed that he had been fighting demons. Stephen’s heart began to feel heavier with the second and he could slowly feel the tears building up. The tremors in his hands worsened and the normally dull pain began to cave its’ way forward. The accident started to replay in his head over and over again. He felt his breathing quicken and his chest tighten. Soon not only his hands were shaking but tremors spread all across his body. He unlocked his phone with much effort and send a message to his friend. He was sure it looked like gibberish, considering his shaking hands and blurry vision of the tears starting to slowly leak out of his eyes now. But this wasn’t the first time this had happened so he prayed that they’d understand. 

“Bruceeeee!” Tony walked out of the bed room with a small pout on his face. “What is it?” Bruce asked without turning away from his book. Tony slumped against him on the couch. “Stephen still hasn’t called me, not even a text.” A sigh escaped Bruce’s lips. “Maybe he hasn’t even found it yet, putting it in the pocket of the jacket really doesn’t seem like the smartest idea to me.” “Or maybe he just dislikes me.” Tony’s heart felt slightly heavier with that thought. “Of course he doesn’t dislike you, you idiot! Why would you two have talked for hours this morning otherwise.” Tony hummed slightly, indicating he agreed with Bruce’s statement. Tony slightly straightened his seating position but left his head laying on Bruce’s shoulder. “You’re my best friend, you know?” Bruce smiled, Tony usually wasn’t a really sentimental person, he didn’t say a lot of nice things. He was better at showing his feelings through his actions. Both Tony and he were usually pretty closed off people, but honestly, that made moments like these even better. “Yes, Tony. You’re my best friend too.”

Tony knew many people but he actually didn’t have a lot of friends. He had his roommate and best friend Bruce and his other best friend, Rhodey. He and Natasha were quite close but she spent a lot of her time with Clint, which was no problem at all, they just never really talked about serious stuff. They enjoyed doing stupid pranks, playing video games, etcetera. He did consider these two as close friends though and loved spending time with them. But that’s where his list ends, those four were his closest friends, and he was fine with that.

“Thank you, Thor.” Thor showed Stephen a smile. “Anything for you, my friend. That’s what friends are for.” Thor had calmed Stephen down from his panic attack, as he usually did when they happened. “Do you wanna come with me to Bruce’s tonight?” “Thor, isn’t it your date night?” “I wouldn’t mind, Stephen.” A look of doubt crossed Stephen’s face. “I mean, if Bruce doesn’t mind, then okay.”  
Thor quickly called Bruce to ask if it’d be okay to bring a friend and if they could do date night another night. In a demped voice he spoke about Stephen’s panic attack and Bruce had agreed.

Soon Thor and Stephen were standing on Bruce’s doorstep. Thor had warned Stephen about Bruce’s roommate, since he, in Thor’s eyes, had a very weird style of humor but usually wasn’t around a lot anyways. Bruce greeted them at the door. Stephen put on a halve smile and his hand. “Nice to meet you. The name’s Stephen Strange.” Bruce looked at him with a dash of confusion in his eyes but just introduced himself too and let them in.  
Suddenly a brown haired man walked out of one of the rooms. “Shit Bruce, I forgot it was your date night. I’ve got nothing planned today so I’ll stay in my room or work some in the lab so you two can have your alone time.” Chocolate brown eyes suddenly crossed Stephen’s and a look of confusion became very apparent on both man their faces. Tony raised an eyebrow.  
“S-stephen? What are you doing here?”  
“I, uhh, I came here with Thor.”  
“Ooh, so you’re the Stephen Tony keeps talking about.” Stephen’s eyes widened and Tony’s cheeks began to feel a little warmer. Tony felt like Bruce was playing for embarrassing dad right now and he felt like sinking right through the ground. An awkward silence fell among the friends. Stephen looked around the room and saw Thor and Bruce lovingly gaze into each other’s eyes, only making him feel more awkward.  
“So, Tony, I heard you mention a lab?” Tony’s self-confidence quickly returned and he smirked widely.  
“Follow the way, Stranger.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The friendship forms with some attraction on both sides that can't be denied

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse mistakes, it's 05.30am as I post this and I'm too tired to read it over.  
> I've been working on this chapter since like 2am but kept getting distracted jfkdjf  
> Anyways, I hope it's good, maybe leave some kudos and a comment to let me know what you think :)

“So Tony, your apartment… it looks quite expensive? You’ve even got a lab in here. Not trying to be intrusive, but are you like rich or something?” “You could say so, I guess. My dad was… My dad died when I was 21, he was a very successful man. CEO of Stark Industries. The company created weapons, I decided that wasn’t how I wanted to do it. So now I’ve just been producing all kinds of inventions. The company isn’t as well-known as it was when we produced weapons but I feel much better doing this.” “Oh God, of course. Tony Stark, Stark Industries. I feel like an idiot for not making that connection.” Tony smiled. “Ah, it happens. As I said, the company isn’t as well-known as it was before, so. Anyways what about you, Strange? What do you do for a living?” Stephen slightly grimaced, he knew he had to tell about the accident at some point, but didn’t expect it to be this soon. “Well, I was studying to become a neurosurgeon, actually finished that study. But I had a car accident and, well yeah, it practically ruined my hands so that dream has been crushed. And now, I don’t really have a job. I work small jobs to pay the rent, but that’s about it.” He looked into Tony’s eyes. He was met with a pitiful stare. Oh, how he hated that stare, everyone always looked at him like that. He hated the pity ‘cause it was not like it was gonna help him any further. “I-I’m sorry to hear that Stephen…” Tony’s face changed, it appeared as if he was deep in thought. “You know, my company, we create medical inventions too. You could be a great help to us, and it’d pay well. If you’re up to the job, that would be, well it’d be great.” Stephen went over the offer a few times in his head, but when Tony smiled he quickly made up his mind. “That’d be great, Tony. I’d be happy to take the job.” Tony grinned with triumph. “Great! You can start next…Wait, what day is it?” Stephen let out a small chuckle. “It’s Friday.” “Ah, yes, of course. Well, we do work on the weekends but that’s usually the stuff of less importance. So, if you want, I’d say you can start on Monday.” “Thank you, Tony.” Stephen smiled and Tony shifted his eyes to the ground with the slightest blush on his face.

“So yeah, that’s how I created Jarvis.” “Wow, Tony. That’s really impressive.” Stephen said, his words completely genuine. Tony and Stephen had been down in Tony’s lab for what had felt like hours, just looking at Tony’s stuff and discussing various topics. Bruce walked in with two plates of food. “Tony you’ve been down here for like an hour, and knowing you, you haven’t offered our guest any food. So here, I hope you like pasta, Stephen.” “Oh, yes. Thank you, Bruce. You didn’t have to.”  
“Oh no, it’s my duty as a host.” He shot Tony a small glare. Tony just laughed it off. “Okay, Bruce. I get it. I should offer my guests food next time. Go back to your boyfriend.” Bruce sighed and walked away.  
“Bruce kinda acts like a dad sometimes. Just ignore it. He means well and it’s usually needed.” Tony smiled in admiration for his friend.  
“Anyways, Stephen. As your host, could I offer you a whiskey?” Tony said with a grin. “Well, you most certainly could, mister Stark.” Stephen said as he winked at him. Tony’s smirk grew bigger as he went to get a drink. “Hey, Jarvis. Could you put on some AC/DC?”   
“AC/DC? Interesting choice.” Tony turned back to Stephen with two drinks in hand. “Don’t like them?” “Hm, nothing wrong with ‘em. Haven’t heard lots. More of a classical guy.” “Ah, yes, I pictured you as a classic lover.”

Stephen looked at his watch, realizing it was already 1am. “Oh shit, Tony. It’s not like I’m not enjoying myself or anything but it’s already 1am so I really think it’s time for me to go.” Tony pouted but agreed, walking back with Stephen to the upstairs. The living room was dead silent and hulled in darkness. “Jarvis, turn the lights on please.” The whole room was empty. “Where’d they go?” “Follow me.” Tony said as he walked in the directions of some stairs that seemed to lead the way to the upstairs. Tony put his ear to one of the doors and opened it a little so he could peek through it. “They seem to be asleep.” Tony said in a hushed voice as he turned back to Stephen. Stephen frowned as they walked back to the living room. “I came here in Thor’s car. You probably understand that I’m not the biggest fan of cars and Thor is one of the only persons I’d drive with.” Tony grimaced, feeling bad for Stephen. “You could sleep here, I guess? I’ve got a spare bedroom anyways.” “Really? But I, uh, I don’t have my stuff.” “It’s fine. A spare room comes with spare stuff.” Tony grinned as Stephen agreed and lead him to the bed room.  
“Here you are, Strange.” “Thanks a lot, Tony.” Stephen’s smile was laced with gratitude and Tony felt like he could just melt as his cheeks began to heat up. “N-no problem, Stranger.” Tony wanted to slam his head into the wall as he heard himself stutter. He heard Stephen chuckle softly as he was turning away. “Goodnight Stephen.”  
“Goodnight Tony.”  
“Wait, Stephen, wait!” Stephen turned around with a look of confusion on his face.  
“Why didn’t you call?” Stephen felt confused for a second but then remembered the phone number he had found in his pocket. “Oh, I, uh, I wasn’t sure if it was your number and I had had a… a rough afternoon.” Tony’s mouth turned into an ‘O’ shape. “Oh well, now you do. So call or text, I don’t know.” Stephen smirked. “I sure will.”

At 5am Stephen shot up in bed. His breathing heavy and his hands shaking. Another one of those damn unclear nightmares. He lay back down, trying to calm down, realizing sleep wouldn’t come back to him. “I hope I didn’t scream or something.” He mumbled to himself. After he felt his breathing calm down he slowly got up and started to get himself dressed. He left a few top buttons of his blouse open ‘cause he was to sleepy to care and lazily put on his pants. He knocked on the door of the room he had Tony seen disappearing earlier. No answer. Of course not, it was 5am, he was probably still sleeping.   
“If you’re looking for mister Stark, he is currently in his workshop.” Stephen jumped slightly at suddenly hearing Jarvis’ voice but mumbled a small thank you and made his way to the lab.

“Hey Stark.” Stephen’s jaw turned slack as he saw Tony turning around, Tony without a shirt. He was more ripped than Stephen had expected. He bit his lip and turned his stare to the ground, feeling a blush form on his cheeks. “Hi Stephen, why you up?” He noticed Tony biting his lip slightly while staring at Stephen’s chest. He quickly tried to compose himself, still feeling the slightest hint of a blush. “Looking good there, Stark.” He said with a smirk and an obvious stare to Tony’s chest. “Anyways,” Stephen said as he looked Tony in the eyes again. If he wasn’t wrong, and he certainly hoped he wasn’t, he noticed a blush on the smaller man’s cheeks.   
“I couldn’t sleep anymore so. What about you?”   
“Same thing here.” 

A few more hours had passed and the men had done nothing much besides talking and listening to some music. Around 8am they decided to go upstairs for breakfast. Bruce and Thor were already eating.   
Before one of them could utter a word Bruce’s voice was heard, with a slight judgmental tone in it. “You’ve already hooked up with him? I thought you actually liked this one?” Tony was debating whether he’d crush his own head against the wall or Bruce’s. “We haven’t hooked up and yes I actually like this one.” He hissed the last part into Bruce’s ear as he walked past him. “Ignore him, Stephen. He can act like a dumb idiot after having just woken up.” Stephen just sat down at the kitchen counter with a confused look on his face. Tony baked him and Stephen an egg and some bacon as the two spent a weirdly domestic themed morning together.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting drunk can't go wrong, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like this chapter was gonna suck but I think this might be my fave one yet? Please tell me what you think in the comments or leave some kudos :D  
> Again excuse me for mistakes and stuff, it's nearing 5.30am and I'm tired af

Two days later Stephen’s alarm rung at 7am. It would be his first day at Stark Industries. He and Tony had met up at the café at night as usual, and had texted quite a lot through the day. Tony had said he’d walk him through his first day and he’d be around all the other days, of course. He mentioned something about his assistant Pepper, who was usually running the company better than he did. He felt a slightly nervous, his heart seemed to beat a little harder than usual and his hands seemed to shake a little more. 

Stephen had walked to Stark Industries. It was only a 30 minute walk and he liked having some more time to calm down a little more. As he walked into the huge building he saw Tony jumping off a bench and quickly walking towards him. “Happy to see me, Stark?” Stephen said with a grin. “Always, Strange.”

Tony had given him a tour of the building and introduced him to Pepper. A big part of the building were different labs, all for different kinds of inventions. They were currently sitting in the medical lab with a cup of coffee. “So, Tony. If I understand this right, the main part of my job is assisting in the medical department and assisting in others if I can?” “Yep, that’s about it. And spend some time hanging with me of course. I’m usually down in my own lab, and maybe I’ve got a lounge room at the top floor. You’re not a completely detestable person so I guess you can come up there.” Tony grinned widely as Stephen let out a small chuckle while shaking his head. “Thank you, Tony. This job really is a big deal for me and I’m really thankful for this opportunity. I finally feel like I’m not wasting my study and stuff, you know?” Stephen had the sweetest smile on his face and his eyes were filled with emotions. Tony felt like his heart had skipped a beat, he felt overwhelmed by the intensity of Stephen stare and his adorable smile. He felt a need to lead in closer.  
“Tony!”  
He shook his head out of the daze, questioning the weird thoughts going through his head just a second ago. He turned to Pepper with an overly sweet smile. “Yes, Pep?” “You’re needed for a meeting, I already expected you’d forget.” Tony pouted. “Pepper, sweet, sweet Pepper-“ “No, Tony. I don’t wanna hear it. Come with me, now.” Tony sighed but agreed. “Hey Stephen, there isn’t lots of work to do right now so you could walk around for a bit? Here’s a pass so you can get into my lab or the top floor. Don’t lose it, few get to have it.” Tony chuckled as Pepper pulled him with her. 

“What’s up with you and that Strange guy?” Tony looked at her with a confused look on his face. “Uh, nothing? And he isn’t strange, he’s really nice!” Pepper sighed. “Tony, I didn’t mean he’s strange, I meant Strange as in his name.” Tony’s mouth formed into an ‘O’ shape. “Well, that makes sense.”  
“But Tony, I don’t believe there’s nothing going on between you and him. The way you looked at him said enough.” “Wh-what do you mean? I just looked at him, that’s what you usually do when having a conversation.” Pepper looked at him with a small smile. “Tony, I could recognize that look from a mile away. You looked at me like that once.” Tony felt a small blush creep onto his face. “Well, you must be seeing it wrong ‘cause Stephen’s nothing but a friend. Hell, I’ve known the guy for like 5 days. We-we’re just friends, that’s it. Just friends, bros, amigos-“ Pepper chuckled at Tony’s ramble. “It’s time for the meeting, Tones.”   
“Ah, yes, the meeting, of course. Let’s go.”

Stephen decided he’d take a look at the top floor. He took the lift and scanned his pass by the door. The door slid open for him and Stephen walked in. A breathy ‘wow’ left his mouth. There was a huge piano standing in the room, of course there was a bar and also a huge flatscreen tv. Stephen felt a little awkward, out of place almost. He felt like he shouldn’t be here even though Tony had given him the pass himself. He decided to sit down at the piano, the accident had made playing it harder but he always did feel proud when he succeeded in doing it. So Stephen decided to try.

Tony’s meeting finished after what had felt like hours. His first thought was to look if Stephen was still there. He checked the medical lab first, then took a look in his lab and then went to look in the lounge room. He could already hear the piano keys being pressed on the other side of the door. He silently walked in, immediately seeing Stephen with his back to him peacefully pressing the keys. A delicate melody flooded through the room. He stood still, with his eyes closed, till the melody had ended. He immediately started to clap. “What the fuck?!” Stephen turned around in a swift move. “Jesus Christ, Tony. Please let me know the next time you creep up on me.” Tony just grinned at him. “Didn’t know you could play.” “Well, we’ve only known each other for like 6 days so that wouldn’t be the only thing you don’t know yet.” The yet echoed in Tony’s mind. Did this mean he wanted to get to know Tony better? A giddy smile formed on Tony’s face. He walked towards Stephen and motioned for him to move a little. He sat down next to him, their thighs pressed against each other and shoulders slightly touching. “My mom played the piano… This one was hers, actually. It’s a shame she never learned me how to play, it always makes me feel bad having it just stand here, unused and lonely.” A small silence fell between the two, not awkward, just simple silence. “I-I could teach you? I mean, I’m not great. Especially not with hands like these but…” He said the last part through gritted teeth. The look on this face saddened but he was happy with the offer. “Stephen, that’d be great. Thank you.” Tony smiled at him and Stephen sent a bittersweet smile back. Tony just now noticed Stephen’s beautiful eyes, they looked like a mix between grey and blue and reminded him of the sea while it’s storming. He suddenly became very aware of how close they were, especially how close their faces were and he shot up from the small piano bench. “Well, uh, Stephen could I offer you a drink?” Stephen didn’t notice Tony looking slightly distraught. “Hm, yes. A glass of whiskey would be great.” “Glass of whiskey coming in!” Tony said with a slightly forced grin. 

More glasses of whiskey were drunk and so were they, drunk. They had found place on the couch, some random show playing on the tv which neither cared about. The two were more invested in each other. Tony slightly leaning against Stephen, Stephen’s arm slumped around Tony’s shoulders. But just as friends, of course. Just a friendly act from both parties, the both drunk and tired parties.   
“So Stephen, are you like straight or gay or something?” Tony had no idea of what he was saying, and it didn’t real seem to register in Stephen’s mind either. “Bisexual as fuck, my dude.” Tony giggled at hearing the slightly slurred way Stephen was talking in. “What about you, Tones?” Tony hummed with content, hearing the nickname fall from Stephen’s lips made him feel warm inside and a big smile took place on his face. Stephen’s lips… Tony turned around slightly so he could face Stephen and softly rested his head on Stephen’s arm. “Same, Stephie.” Tony flashed a toothy grin as his eyes wandered over Stephen’s face, stopping by his lips.   
“Doctor Stephen Strange?”  
“Hm?”  
“Would you mind if I kissed you right now?”   
“…No.”  
Tony immediately grabbed Stephen’s cheeks, a feverous need to feel Stephen’s lips on his taking over. Stephen’s hands grabbed Tony’s waist and it felt like the pain flowed out in a mere second. Tony positioned himself hovering over Stephen’s lap, one leg on each side of him. Need and alcohol streaming through both men their systems.

Tony’s eyes shot open, he noticed Stephen’s head resting on his shoulder. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, please tell me that was a dream. Fucking hell, please.” He whispered under his breath. He looked at Stephen again, who looked adorable sleeping on his shoulder, but fuck no he shouldn’t be thinking about that right now. He had bigger issues to deal with right now then realizing he might have a little crush on Stephen. He carefully lifted Stephen’s head and got him a cushion to rest on. Tony walked towards the bathroom and looked into the mirror. He saw a hickey cover his neck, and, as he unbuttoned his shirt, another one near his collarbone. He quickly locked the bathroom and got some make up to cover it up. “Please tell me we didn’t have sex, fucking Christ.” He whispered to himself in the mirror though he knew it was very likely that they did. He walked out of the bathroom and checked if Stephen was still sleeping. When he saw he was he quickly took the lift to his lab so he could ask Jarvis what had happened, he didn’t want Stephen to accidentally hear. “Jarvis, can you, uh, show me the footage of the lounge room from yesterday?” “Yes, mister Stark.” “Okay, speed to around 11pm now? Thank you.”   
Tony watched the footage with a hand in front of his face while peeking through his fingers. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that Stephen and he did nothing more than make out. “Thanks, Jarvis. Delete the footage now, please.” “Of course, sir.”  
Tony quickly got himself back upstairs again. Stephen was still sound asleep and Tony decided he should make breakfast for both of them, praying he still had actual food here and that Stephen would’ve forgotten about last night.


End file.
